Conventional, stock, and after-market suspension products such as air shocks and air springs are generally preset to a specific maximum weight accommodation level. This preset suspension does not always provide the best ride or handling for the riders. Additionally, motorcycles are known to have hard rides that are not comfortable for many riders such as the elderly, overweight individuals, and women.
Tuning conventional spring and shocks on for motorcycles can be arduously tedious, taking days or even weeks. Thus, it is not practical to allow for real-time tuning of conventional springs and shocks.
Current springs used in motorcycles are usually progressive in that their lifespan and use deteriorate over time. For example, as the spring compresses, the spring weakens over time, making the ride less desirable for the riders.
Conventional air suspension systems often result in non-smooth and uncomfortable rides, coupled with undesirable vehicle ride performance.
Motorcycles that have some types of air suspension system
U.S. Pat. No. 8,113,322 to Arnott, which is assigned to the same assignee as the subject application, and is incorporated by reference in its' entirety, describes and shows a motorcycle air suspension system and method, that allows a rider to adjust and display basic air pressure used in air suspension devices on motorcycles. However, this system has some limitations.
For example, motorcycles are often ridden during inclement weather conditions, where devices must be protected from such conditions.
In addition, none of the pressure settings allow for the rider to determine the height of their seat above ground level.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.